ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic (video game)
Good Ol' Magic is an American fantasy-supernatural-comedy video game, being the first installment in the Good Ol' Magic game series. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS on October 5th, 2006. Synopsis Witch in training Charlotte Painex goes on a journey to face a villainous threat as she deals with the TBD. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD **'Thaddeus' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Wendy Igo' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Carrie Painex' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Ghostly Jack' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Ryous' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Willow Wolfe' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Andrew Vampe' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - TBD *'Daisuke Harada' (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD *'Kaity Painex' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Mr. Lock' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a teacher at Tattoous' school who teaches self-defense, being the first boss. Antagonists *'Darklia' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD **'Griffinface' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Tom and Tina' (voiced by Diedrich Bader and Nika Futterman, respectively) - TBD *'The Troll Queen' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'The Great Scar' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Candy Puff' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD Enemies *'Dark Paints' - Darklia's personal soldiers. *'Students' - students at Magic Academy. Similar to Dark Paints, they appear in almost every world. With every other world, they are brainwashed by Darklia. *'Outlaws' - TBD *'Trolls' - TBD *'Scars' - TBD *'Candy Men' - TBD Worlds *Magic Academy **Tutorial **Hallways **Gym **Mr. Lock's Room **Mr. Lock (boss) *The Great Candy Castle **The Drawbridge **TBD **TBD **Candy Halls **Candy Puff (boss) *Dark Woods **TBD **TBD **The Trees **TBD **The Great Scar (boss) *Midnight Caves **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **The Troll Queen (boss) *Wild West **TBD **Saloon **Sheriff's Office **The Hut **Tom and Tina (boss) *Flaming Deserts **TBD **TBD **Cactus Plains **TBD **Griffinface (boss) *Darklia's Lair **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **Darklia (final boss) Spells Starter spells *'Fire Ball' - Charlotte is able to blast a small ball of fire. *'Ice Blades' - Charlotte is able to create one sword made of ice. *'Earthquake' - Charlotte is able to TBD. *'Shapeshifting' - Charlotte is able to shapeshift into TBD. * Learnable spells * *'Spiritual Form' - Charlotte is able to turn into a powerful being during the final world where every enemy is more powerful. Quotes * Trivia *Mr. Lock was originally to be voiced by , but due to his death on July 21st, 2006, he was unable to finish the recording of his lines for the character. Instead, Greg Baldwin (who would later assume most of Mako's roles in animation, including the ones of Uncle Iroh from the Avatar franchise, Aku from Samurai Jack, Ripper from Happy Cat and Dog Genius and Hank from Kaylia: Space Avenger) would assume the voice for the character. * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 2 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox Category:Xbox 360 Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Nintendo DS Category:Wii Category:PlayStation Portable Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2006 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas